


happiness

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other, hit on him and die, json and percy hate nico getting hit on, nico has a protective oldr brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war is  over and ever one is happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	happiness

Nico woke up to jason s lips being pressed against his, he groaned against his lips to show he was awake jason was pulled of him by percy"my turn tonkis him" nico pushed himnof lets go before drake comes , jason and percy shuddered at the thought of being wailed on by nicos overly protective older brother .   
Percy tried to ignore the flirty looks nico was getting from the appolo guys but judging by jason s expression he couldn't do ignore it . Will solace came up "hey neeks" neeks .. neeks neeks was their petname for nico their nico .jasons hands wemt for his sword but fortunately drake came he looked like a larger more muscular version of nico. He ggrowled "lay of my brother solace" solace rolled his eyes but bolted


End file.
